The Real Reason
by Organization III
Summary: Ever wonder why Marluxia had Vexen killed? It wasn't over confidential material! And it involves a certain person and a closet and a big mistake .......


Marluxia woke up with a start. What on earth had waken him up? He lay in bed for a minute, staring at the daisy chains painted over the pink ceiling while his brain slowly mulled over his sleepy thoughts. Did a noise wake him up? No……Did someone flick on a light? No…that wasn't it. Was today Christmas, Marluxia wondered sleepily. Nope, not Christmas. Then Marluxia remembered. _Oh yea. First day of summer vacation. All the noise, all the hassle…._And then he remembered something else. _EVERYONE IS LEAVING TODAY! AND I'M THE ONLY ONE STAYING HERE!_ Marluxia sprang to his feet, throwing back the orchid bedspread. He dashed to the door, threw it open, and charged down the hall. In his excitement, he actually began doing an Irish jig, accompanied by showers of flowers ( do not confuse Irish Jig with the Jig of the Fish, which only Riku and Sora have mastered)

"NO MORE AXEL! NO MORE XEMNAS! NO MORE XIGBAR, XALDEN, OR XEXEN! NO MORE DANCER, PRANCER, OR VIXEN!" Marluxia whirled in ecstasy up and down the halls, flowers raining down on him - until he noticed that eight people were standing in the hall. Staring at him. Marluxia abruptly banished the flowers and gathered himself together, glaring at them as fiercely as he could through his shaggy pink hair. "Well?" he demanded sternly. "What are YOU looking at?"

Lexaeus began giggling, an interesting sight in itself. I mean, this guy with a sea anemone haircut and the ugliest face on the planet who must at least weigh 200 pounds and wields a tacky axe. Giggling. "Marluxia…since when do you sleep in pink floral jammies?"

Marluxia stared down at his jammies…and yes, they were bright pink with orange flowers. Marluxia winced within himself. _oh bother. Flower dancing in the hall at 6:00 in the morning in pink floral. Not good, old boy!_

"Actually, they look rather good on you," Xigbar (the fashion conscience one) comment dryly.

"Only you would wear something that tacky!" Luxord pointed out with a snicker.

"Good thing you're wearing it and not me!" Axel observed. "Pink clashes with my skin tone. Really."

"What I'd like to know," Demyx interjected, "is what he's wearing on his feet!"

Of course. The first day of summer, and Marluxia would _have_ to be wearing his rose embroidered plushie slippers! Marluxia stalked down the hall, trying to ignore their comments. Not easily done.

"They look comfy!" Vexen giggled. Marluxia shuddered at the thought of _Vexen_ put his feet in _his_ plushie slippers. He walked faster.

"I think Ansem had a pair like that once," Xemnas mused. Everyone stared at him in shock. So….Xemnas's Somebody wears pink slippers…..gruesome. Zexion disturbed the silence by slinking out into the hall.

"What's all the racket?" He snarled. He caught sight of Marluxia, stared for a minute at the pink jammies and the equally glaring slippers, then slammed the door hard behind him. Marluxia continued stalking down the hall, face nearly as pink as the mocked attire. _At least,_ he thought, _they're all going on vacation and I'm the ONLY one staying here. I'll be all alone._

"Are those.. black flowers?" Saix stared at the objects floating up from Marluxia's head.

"Yup. Queen of the Night Tulips, if you ask me," Xaldin observed.

"THEY'RE EMO FLOWERS, DRAT IT!" Marluxia roared, slamming the door behind him. He sank down onto the bed, fuming. Honestly. Queen of the Night indeed! He massaged his aching forehead. Soon, he'd be rid of these pests!

..And soon he was. The vacation had begun, and the Nobodies were soon going their separate ways. Xigbar was off to a clothing convention in Hollow Basion. "Honestly," he sniffed as he stalked out of the castle. "We need some fashion here! Our suits are so lame!"

_So sayeth to guy with an eye patch and a ponytail,_ Marluxia observed as he waved goodbye to Xigbar. Next to leave was Xaldin, muttering something about reconnecting with some family relations. Come to think of it, Aladin and Xaldin did sort of look alike. Anyway, he was out of Marluxia's summer.

Vexen left next, toting a suitcase behind him. He was mentioning something about sun bathing on some beach, and Marluxia could only _hope_ that it wasn't a Speedo hanging out of Vexen's bag. Marluxia shuddered at the thought, and then quickly hurried to the mini bar to get a drink. Three down, nine more to go. Lexaeus left to spend his summer in a spa, Zexion stalked out, heading for summer Anger Management classes, and Saix went bumbling off to God known's where. Seeing as he has A.D.D, Saix was changing his summer plans on average every minute. Marluxia checked them off his list, barely concealing his excitement as his fellow Nobodies walked out of his summer. Axel and Roxas, both in Hawaiian prints, were off to RV around…somewhere. And Demyx strolled down the street with his guitar (ish) to go and ….I dunno. Do Demyxish things. With a guitar weapon. Anyway, there were three more off Marluxia's list. The rest of the Nobodies filed out, heading away from Castle Oblivion until only Marluxia was left. The castle was his. For a whole summer.

Marluxia skipped through the halls, showering flowers in his joy. ALL ALONE! For all summer! Flowers rained on the halls, bursting behind the skipping assassin as he raced through the empty halls. It was all HIS! No more having to fight over the mini bar! No more having to have conferences on proper dress etiquette! No more fighting and bickering and pillow fights and dirty coco mugs! Just flowers and pink all summer long! Maybe, he'd paint the halls a light pink. Or put up flower borders in the hallways. Of course, he'd have to take it all down before those pests got back, but for the summer, Marluxia had Castle Oblivion all to himself. He was still raining flowers and humming as he pushed open the library door…and stopped dead in his tracks. The last member of Organization XIII sat in the library, moodily flipping through the pages of a book. Larxene.

Marluxia sank against the wall, the flowers vanishing around him as his good mood evaporated. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a tone between a roar and whimper.

Larxene irritably shut the book. "Reading," she snapped.

"But…didn't you leave already?" Marluxia grabbed for his notepad. "I thought…I thought you'd gone…"

"No," Larxene sniffed. "No, I didn't. I'm not leaving for the summer, remember?"

"WHAT?" Marluxia's eyes glazed over as his visions of pink walls and flower borders exploded.

"I'm not going anywhere, I thought you knew that." Larxene got up and shoved the book back on the shelf. "Got no where to go, so I'm staying here."

"All summer?" Marluxia moaned.

"All summer." Larxene crossed her arms. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Marluxia sank back against the wall. "There goes my summer!" he groaned. "Now I have to put up with you for two months!" It made sense, didn't it? Murphy's Law. Here was his vacation from being evil, his vacation from Sora, and Organization XIII, and Larxene was staying home. With him. All summer.

"Sorry," Larxene said with a shrug. She pushed past him and out into the hall.

"Whatever." Marluxia rubbed his forehead, glaring after her. _Wait,_ he suddenly thought. _Maybe…maybe I could convince her to leave on vacation. She is a girl, after all….they love vacations!_ Visions of pink halls drifted yet again before his eyes as he jogged after Larxene down the hall.

"What are you doing?" Larxene asked, pushing open the door to her room.

"You know, Lar - may I call you Lar?" Marluxia pushed in after her.

"NO!"

"Fine, fine." Marluxia wiped his palms on his coat. "Look, I don't really think that you really want to stay here all summer."

"I really think I do." Larxene straightened her mirror and opened up her closet.

"But, Larxene….don't you want a vacation?" Marluxia pressed. "I mean, you have two months to take a break from being evil!"

"I was _born_ evil, Flower Child," Larxene sniffed, still digging in her closet.

Marluxia ignored the gibe. He needed to be convincing…and nice. "Look, Lar, you really should take a break. You're so…you need to relax, you know?"

"Yea, whatever." Larxene wasn't buying it.

Marluxia went into begging mode. "Please, Larxene, I need my time off! Can't you just…well, I dunno, go sunbathing with Vexen or something?"

"What!" Larxene gagged.

Marluxia stepped behind her, hemming her way of escape. "Look, why not?"

"Vexen? No way!" Larxene turned around from the closet. "I told you, I'm staying here for the summer! Now move, won't you?" She tried to push past him.

Marluxia wouldn't move. "But we need to talk!"

"We have, Flower Boy!" Larxene sidestepped. "Now move it!"

Marluxia sidestepped. "We can't stay here together! One of us has to go, Larxene, and it's not me!"

"I said MOVE!" Larxene grabbed at Marluxia, he stepped forward, they both tripped on each other, fell sideways…and the next thing either of them knew, they were wedged in the closet. Both facing in. In a _very_ small space. Suddenly, Marluxia was very glad that their suits were thick.

"Oh.." was all he could manage. What was he supposed to say? He was wedged in a tiny closet, banging his head on clothes hangers, with Larxene, of all people.

Larxene was gasping with anger, looking like a fish for some reason. "Marluxia! Honestly-"

"Hey, I didn't _mean_ for this!" Marluxia protested. He gulped for air. "Look, let's get out of here.." He ducked his head to push his way out of the closet and …funny, Larxene's head was right there. And as fate would have it, Marluxia's mouth just _happened_ to get stuck on Larxene's. And stayed there. Marluxia could have sworn that he heard violin music from somewhere, and flowers were swirling around them in the closet. Strangely, Marluxia was thinking that staying all summer with Larxene might not be so bad when…

"HOLY COW!"

The kiss ended in a gasp from both of the two stuck Nobodies and both of them whirled towards the voice. Well, that is, if they could have whirled, they would have. As it happened, Larxene twisted one way, and Marluxia the other, and all that came out of it was that Marluxia got racked on Larxene's hip bone. And Vexen saw it all. Kiss, flowers, racking, everything.

"What are you doing here?" Larxene yelled.

"I forgot my sunscreen…" Vexen mumbled. He was still googling. "Man…is that what you're doing all summer?"

"NO!"

"I'm so sure," Vexen snickered. "Oh man, when the boys hear about this…say, Marluxia, what are you doing with that rope?"

"Um…Vexen? I think he's trying to hang himself…"

(Now we all know why Marluxia had Vexen killed…)

THE END


End file.
